


Tea Party

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [12]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, I love Lit so much were starved of content of him, Lit is confused, M/M, agere, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Apollo practically forces Lityerses to have a tea party with him
Relationships: Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson)
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Kudos: 8





	Tea Party

“Pleasssseeeeee” Apollo whined, pouting, well shaking the taller vigorously. Lityerses sighed and sat up “Fine.” he said with a grunt, making the other clap his hands “yay!” 

He dragged Lit with him to the floor and sat him down on a pillow, Lit huffed lightly at the discomfort. Apollo took his own seat on the pillow opposite of the ladder, he smiled brightly. 

Lityerses looked at the set up “Uhhhh, you do know these cups are empty… right?” Apollo frowned “I didn’t wanna make a mess…” “oh…” He raised his brow lightly, picking the empty cup up and examining it. 

Apollo picked up his own cup and reached out towards the other with it. Lityerses furrowed his brows, but brought his own cup to collide with the smallers gaining

A giggle from the boy. 

Lityerses sighed, he was thoroughly confused- but for the sake of making Apollo happy, he was stuck having a pretend tea party.


End file.
